As use of a standard set of eating utensils namely, knives, forks, and spoons, has evolved over the past century, many different structures, systems, and methods have emerged for teaching children etiquette and, more particularly, proper conventional utilization of such eating utensils. It is also well known that customs of different cultures create diverse utensil handling habits differently. For example, unlike the United States, in Europe the knife and fork do not change hands. Due to its cultural diversity, the United States has given rise to its own customs and nuances of proper utensil use.
Regardless of the culture, it is indisputable that adherence to proper table manners is of great social significance, particularly for adults in formal surroundings. Although typically of a more forgivable nature, the proper practice of utensil etiquette by children is also considered important when in public. Therefore, due to the importance ascribed to proper utensil etiquette, different methods and devices have been developed to encourage utensil manipulation.
Many eating utensil and handle adjuncts developed for use by infants and toddlers, particularly during initial utensil handling training, are helpful in respect to utensil stabilization but not particularly useful for mastering proper utensil use. Likewise, special utensils developed for use by persons with eating or manipulative disabilities, while very useful for their intended function, are not particularly helpful in teaching proper utensil etiquette. In the patent literature many such devices are disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,093 discloses a training utensil directed to teaching toddlers and infants how to hold on to utensils. In connection with eating adjuncts for persons with disabilities, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,975 disclose an improved eating utensil for manually impaired individuals that incorporates a handle and finger grip/guide. Adjuncts have even been developed to assist in dietary control during eating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,819 discloses eating utensils that incorporate a timing element to provide a signal to the user corresponding to the appropriate interval between bites.
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described utensil modifications and methods, a need still exists for a simple utensil handling teaching method that corresponds to American eating customs and etiquette.